Mobile phones may be purchased at service provider retail stores, electronics retail stores, and/or at general retail stores. Certain pre-selected, or pre-installed, applications are present on mobile phones before a customer purchases a mobile phone. These pre-installed applications may include a dialer, a messenger, a browser, and/or any other applications desired by the mobile phone provider. After purchasing a mobile phone, a customer may want to download or install other user-selected applications onto the mobile phone. When a customer purchases a mobile phone, generally the mobile phone must be configured, either activated or provisioned, to function on a network. The customer may download or install user-selected applications during the activation process. Another way a customer may acquire a mobile phone is through a lease agreement, rather than purchasing the mobile phone outright. A customer may pay a monthly fee to the mobile phone provider in order to retain and have access to a network connection.